Rewind and Try Again: A Hope of Learning
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: Harry gets depressed as his magic lashes out at him. He goes to the goblins to fin out why and learns he is Voldemort's grandson. Then he goes back to change the world so he can have family... Or does he? He wasn't born as a girl, after all.
1. New Begginings

_Hello fans, I know that I have promised to continue Aunt Sakura but I need ideas to make it to my new 5000-1200 word per chapter limit. At first I did not set limits but I have found that it aggravates me when other's stories are not as long per chapter. Now here is the data for this story which I have decided to use this time. NOTE: since this chapter currently has 900 words before story it will have to be 5900 words long at least._

 _ **Female Harry Potter's Real Name and Meaning of Each part known:**_

 _FULL NAME:_ _Alice Atara Belinda Dominique Erica Margarette Renee Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin_

 _Alice - Nobility = is such because Potter is a noble on his father's side of the family._

 _Atara - Crown = is such because Potter is the granddaughter of the Dark Lord who will become king._

 _Belinda - Serpent = is such because Potter actually goes to Slytherin like she was supposed to in the movies as per the Hat's thoughts._

 _Dominique - Lady = is such because potter is actually going to know how to act this time around other purebloods due to this being a time-travel-fic._

 _Erica - Ruler = Because she will be part of the ruling class and will be able to command the Death Eaters who will be renamed after they take over the Government._

 _Margarette - Pearl * = Because once Voldemort finds out that Potter is his granddaughter he is going to treat her as a precious pearl, he will spoil her too._

 _Renee - Reborn = because, as I said, this is a time-travel-fic where the future mind, abilities and powers will go to the younger self in another dimension and where he was a boy in this new dimension he is a girl which means she is technically reborn._

 _Potter - Maker of Pottery = Potter's ancestors on his father's side first started making money in the time before the founders, by making Pottery which has been very high quality and is very expensive. Harry begins displaying these clay items in his home and selling what is left of it to muggles after removing the animation charms._

 _Gryffindor - Golden Gift of the Lion = Potter's ancestor, Godric Gryffindor, was a minor deity(and still is) who decided to give Potter the means to access his heirlooms within Britain**._

 _Ravenclaw - Wisdom's Grasp = Why I believe this one is one of the most important ones; Potter's ancestor on his mother's mother's side has the heirlooms within their grasp though they never found out what the Coat of Arms was for but eventually Potter is going to find it after finding out that his mother isn't a muggleborn after all. Also, Potter will find an ancient stash of knowledge left by Ravenclaw to her descendants in Britain**._

 _Hufflepuff - Sweet Smell of Pastries = Potter cooked food for his relatives when in his 'first life' but now he is a she. In her new life she is going to start a restaurant of various healthy foods and I have yet to plan the name of the restaurant's name. Reviews or PMs for any ideas are welcome(I prefer a name with relevance to health. Also, she has a secret stash of household, spells, cooking spells, and house repairing spells within Britain**._

 _Slytherin_ _\- Sly There In (he/she is sly) Potter was told he had the ability to be sly by the hat in his first life but somehow he wasn't able to fulfil that role. In my story he is going to use his slyness as much as possible without revealing everything._

 _*(NOTE 1: Margarette is in honor of a friend who died recently and put up with me and my strangeness long after she was told to quit being a foster mother. Her name still has a symbolic meaning in this story.)_

 _**(NOTE 2: I believe that since Slytherin had a secret room that there might be more secret rooms as well which means each of the founders have their own spot within the grounds.)_

 _Background: {BELIEVED TO BE A... Half-Blooded (mother is a granddaughter of a squib of the lines Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw)}, {IS ACTUALLY A... Pureblood, From multiple very long lines,} extremely wealthy_

 _Personality: Lonely, nice to everyone, motherly, protective_

 _Cultural Background: European, (hair dyed red like her mothers was, eyes glowing green) and is very attractive_

 _Year/Age: 1st year, age 11_

 _Favorite Subject: is a tie between Herbology and Potions_

 _Worst Subject: History of Magic_

 _Professional Goal: Potions Master_

 _Unique Abilities: she is part Fey which means he has some non-human blood in his line which offers specific benefits and banes. He is also a Flier which means that he can fly without the use of spells, brooms or other items, this is limited to his person and only what he can normally lift and a Parselmouth who can speak Parseltongue, the language of snakes._

 _Alice's favorite spell is legilimency which is mind reading which must be used carefully and her familiar is a very intelligent talking owl._

Harry Potter was depressed. Sure he won the war thirteen years ago but now he couldn't seem to know why his magic was mad at him. So he went to the goblins with the sword of Gryffindor and gave it to them knowing it would reappear within Hogwarts should it feel the need to. The goblins rejoiced over his offering of peace since no other had given it back.

They obediently ran a few tests and seemed frightened to tell him the answer. They told him that they would tell him if he tried to grant them neutrality in the whole affair. Thinking it something simple he signed a contract and such happened; he was Voldemort's grandson. Harry felt torn once he knew, he might have had loving family if he had tried for a family testing sooner to find their connection.

The goblins proceeded to tell him that Dumbledore knew and often gloated about it with his accountant whom was sworn to secrecy until he died. He was so Depressed that he asked them to send him back to his eleventh birthday or a little sooner. He begged them, offered them anything they wanted that was in his possession at the time. They only took a sample of his blood to recreate Parseltongue in a few willing muggleborns and then they used a ritual to send him back with memories intact.

She woke with a simple noise coming from her door, someone was knocking. "Alice, you have been up here all day, you need to eat something." She/he remembered. She was born to two loving parents. He was orphaned. She was raised by an orphanage set with wards since she had no other relatives her aunt died of sickness and she never had a cousin. He was raised by his Aunt and her family since it provided a safe haven.

the differences added up along with the similarities until the door open and he was finished merging with her. "Yes, Matron Emily." She stands up and walks over to her to take the tray of food from her. "Sorry about earlier today, I just wasn't feeling well."

Emily nods politely since Alice was one of the more kind and mature children within the orphanage. Seeing that Alice felt better she reaches into her pocket. "A few letters came to you earlier, by an owl delivery bird of all things. I believe the bird is waiting for a reply."

Alice gently took the letters with awe, there was the standard Hogwarts Letter, a letter from the French girls school which was always so hard to pronounce, a letter from Salem Witches Institution of Witchcraft and Sorcery, and many more. Looking through them he knew that the Spectrum Academy of Magic was the best. He reread the letter to his amusement.

 _Hello, young changeling.¹_

 _You have been accepted into the Spectrum Academy of Magic. This school is a safe haven for all sorts of creatures. We have nekoshins, Vampyres, werewolves, faye, fallen angels, Veela, centaurs, succubi/incubi, and merpeople that can grow legs as they wish._

 _If you have so little self-control that you will turn into a gibbering moron around the Veela, Siren, Succubi, or Incubi students, it is recommended that you DO NOT ATTEND THIS SCHOOL. For the sake of our mental wellbeing: if you are discriminatory against other races, DO NOT ATTEND THIS SCHOOL. If you are sexist, DO NOT ATTEND THIS SCHOOL. OUR FEMALE TEACHERS WILL PROBABLY KILL YOU. If you have little to no tact or survival skill, DO NOT ATTEND THIS SCHOOL. If you are not immune to Veela, Incubi, and Succubi powers, DO NOT ATTEND THIS SCHOOL. If you are not immune to a Siren's abilities and/or Song, DO NOT ATTEND THIS SCHOOL._

 _Have we made ourselves clear enough yet?_

 _Blood donors are appreciated for the Vampyres. It doesn't pay very well, but you do get a blood replenishing potion. If you are a good person (good people's blood taste better) magically strong (same goes for them), and have healthy nutrients in your system, you could be the perfect donor. Please be noted that you will be bitten on the wrist or neck, depending on personal preferences. All those that are approved for live donors have been thoroughly tested to make sure they won't drain you. Also, the Vampyre's bite is not painful, it's actually the opposite._

 _A list with all available classes is attached (some have prerequisites), as well as a contract. Please note that the Spectrum Academy is a 7-year school, and is not for the faint of heart. We will work you until your brain melts into a puddle of goo, but usually in fun ways. We have a huge variety of classes. Please note that there are no dorms; you will each have an individual (though a bit small) suite. We used to have dorms, but then a Succubi came… Well *cough*. Let's just leave it at saying we no longer have dorms. Also, we have a portkey that will take you directly to your assigned classes when activated. This is to let classes start earlier, as there is no need for a passing period so you can all trot off to your classes which may or may not be on the other side of the school from where you currently are. You have only 1 day off; Sunday. You may do whatever you wish on that day; as when you get a 'creature' Inheritance you are considered emancipated. Just so you know, the Incubi/Succubi killing you after they have their way with you? Yeah, that's just a rumor._

 _There are no school uniforms unless we are going to a formal event. Those will be on your own tab unless you have been told otherwise. But please, keep everyday wear appropriate. This IS a school, after all. School books and equipment can be bought at the school to avoid the hassle._

 _Please send a response no later than July 27th. School is year-round except for three days… The 26th, 27th, and 28th. This is to allow all first-year students some time to mail their acceptance or declination in. We do not require you to have an owl to respond, unlike some other schools *cough-Hogwarts-cough*.We have enclosed another envelope. Once you have all the forms in there, close it , and tap where the seal would go with your left index finger, and say "Delivery, please!" And it will be taken to the school. On the 27th, you will be portkeyed to the school at 9 am sharp by your time. Please be presentable and packed by that point._

 _Hoping to see you when term begins,_

 _Matthew Bones: Headmaster of the Spectrum Academy of Magic_

Alice silently snickers to herself at the amusing personality defined within the letter. At least it was the headmaster who had the decency to tell her all of it before hand. Turning and looking through the rest of that envelope she spots a class sheet and a abilities sheet. She uses the abilities test first knowing that it will determine her classes that she chooses.

 _Abilities of one Alice Atara Belinda Dominique Erice Margarette Renee Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin_

 _Nekoshin Shifting Abilites (blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Healing Abillity (Majority blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

 _Siren Abilities (Blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore.)_

 _Veela Abilities (Blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

 _Aura Sensing (blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

 _Elemental Magics: Air, Water, Shadow, Light, Earth (blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Animagi Forms: Thestral, Squirrel, Raven, Panther, Otter, Snake, Dragon (Blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Occlumens (Partial block by Horcrux of Tom Marvolo Riddle, partial block by A.P.W.B Dumbledore.)_

 _Siren's Song (Blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

 _Affinity for Battle Magics_

 _Affinity for Transfiguration (Blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

 _Affinity for Charms (Blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

 _Affinity for Potions (Blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

 _Affinity for Wandless Casting (Majority blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore.)_

 _Affinity for Soundless Casting (Majority blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore.)_

 _Telekinetic, Medium, and Seer Abilities (Blocked by A.P.W.B. Dumbledore.)_

 _BeastToungue- (All but Parseltongue ability blocked by A.P.W.B Dumbledore)_

 _ALL BLOCKS HAVE BEEN REMOVED. THE HORCRUX AND THE SCAR REMAIN._

Alice frowns remembering that detail before shrugging to herself. Looking over the classes she begins thinking about them. She knows that all classes are optional unless said otherwise so she begins reading down the list.

Dueling Arts 1-7 is required to take the corresponding class every year and thinking she doesn't need it she ignores it. Charms 1-7 is required to take the corresponding class every year, once again she doesn't need it. Potions 1-7 s required to take the corresponding class every year, Alice checks it with hopes to actually learn the class subject better then when Snape taught it.

Charms 1-7 is required to take the corresponding class every year, she doesn't take it. Transfiguration 1-7 is required to take the corresponding class every year she refuses this one too. Care Of Magical Creatures 1-5 is required to take at least one year so she checks it. Nonmagical and Magical History 1-7 is required to take at least one year so she check it with a note for every year attendance.

Astronomy and Scrying 1-7 sounds interesting and is useful so she checks it. Psychic Gift Control 1-5 which includes all supernatural abilities such as seeing the future or telekinesis and she has at least one of those abilities so she checks it.

Ancient Runes/ Warding 1-7 is something she dearly missed out on because of Ron and she checks it. Care of Magical and Nonmagical Plants 1-7 is something that goes with potions and is basically gardening which she loves so she checks it as well. Flying is a required, a one-month course for every first year so it automatically gets a check.

Foreign Languages (French, German, Japanese, Italian, Bulgarian, Russian, Latin.) She quickly checks Latin, Japanese and German since she knows the rest from her female half's life of continuous studying. Fine Magic Control 1-2 has a check placed beside it quickly since it is useful. Animagi is the ability to turn into an animal, the form of which is decided by her personality. She has to apply for or have taken at least Fine Magic Control 1 before applying for this. Also has a quick check beside it since she wants to be like her father.

Culinary Arts 1-5 is a class where she will be cooking with and without magic which is something she can do but since it relaxes her she checks it. Culinary Arts: For the Odd Tastes which it for cooking for Vampyres, werewolves, and such doesn't receive a mark. Musical Instruments is something she is interested in but she can already play a few instruments like the flute, trumpet, and the piano, but she checks it anyway since it is relaxing as well.

Vocal Ensemble of which there is also a Siren's Song class for those with the ability which the Siren's Song lessons will come out of your free time should you choose to take it. Alice signs up for both since she has the siren song ability and loves to sing in her new life too. Elemental Magics requires that she has the Gift for one or more Elements is checked since it may be useful to learn. Penmanship and Calligraphy is a required, one-week class that is checked as well. Wandless Casting 1-7 has the prerequisite that she must be taking F.M.C, is checked because it is dead useful. Soundless Casting 1-7 also has the prerequisite that she must be taking F.M.C. is also useful and checked.

Archery 1-5 is checked since she believes in physical fitness. Healing 1-4 has the prerequisite that she must be taking F.M.C. since she no longer wants to fight she checks it. Magical Law of Europe is required so she checks it as she does Beings Laws. And finally, Veela Allure Control is required for Veela which is a 5-month class and is also checked. The letter then displays a message: YOU HAVE SELECTED 23 CLASSES, DO YOU WANT TO CONTINUE WITH A TIMETURNER? Alice checked yes and the message disappeared.

Keeping the Abilities test she places the files within the package whispers, "Delivery please." The letter disappears rather quickly and she stands up to look at the calendar to find that it was the 24th and that she had two days to go to Diagon Alley an buy what she wanted. She eat her meal before taking her dinnerware downstairs and helping with the meal cleanup. After they see that she is better they relax and allow her to help them. She effortlessly uses magic without them noticing from time to time and is glad when it comes curfew time since she can sleep again.

Alice woke up about at dawn which was nearly six-seventeen am. Standing she makes her way downstairs, through the halls, into the kitchen and begins preparing for breakfast rather quickly and easily. Matron Emily eventually comes in and bluntly asks, "Why are you up so early?"

Alice shifts nervously, "I was accepted into a school and was hoping that I could do a little bit before I left for a year around academy for the next seven years. It is supposed to be a prestigious school but I have never heard of Spectrum Academy before now. Supposedly my parents went to a similar place called Hogwarts of all things."

Emily smiles and nods, "I'll want you to be safe and though you are emancipated by law doesn't mean I won't worry about you if you don't send me mail from your new school. When do you have to be there?" Alice tells the truth.

"They told me that I should arrive at school on the 27th but the only three days of the year that there is no school is the 26th through the 28th. Plus we get Sundays off so I might visit if they let me. If not I'll be able to send you at least a monthly report by mail. Besides that there is plenty of interesting classes. Like Latin, German, Japanese, Vocal Ensemble, Musical Instruments, and Culinary Arts just to begin with." Emily nods as they finish up breakfast together and the kids begin coming in after being ready for the day.

One by one the kids, children and teenagers were served out until Matron called for their attention. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." The room quieted since they all feared her wrath should they disobey her. "You all know our girl, Alice Potter and of her achievements. I am now glad to tell you that she has been accepted into a prestigious year around school called Spectrum Academy. Lets hope she does well and goes far in her life since it is important in order to get a job." Everyone began clapping enthusiastically since they loved her and she blushes.

As Alice eats several come up to her and hug her while giving their well wishes. Finally one four year old boy walks up to her with sadness in his eyes. Then she remembers that she promised to take care of him. "Why 'ou no sway, Awice? Boo 'uo no wove me no more?" Alice gently picks him up and places him on her knee.

"I promised to take care of you and I refuse to back away from my promises, I said I'd take care of you so I'll figure out a way to get you to come with me. Okay, Kevin?" Kevin nods happily with her answer satisfied for the moment as he jumps down and scrambles to catch up with the rest of the children his age.

Alice turned around and finished eating as Matron Emily walked over, "Are you leaving to do shopping? I hear most prestigious schools require students to buy their supplies on their own..." Alice looks at her in mock surprise.

Sheepishly rubbing the back of her head she laughs nervously, "I recently found out by owl that I come from a very wealthy linage and that the vault with my parent's stuff in them will be able to cover anything. Luckily it is here in London on Charing Cross Road."

Emily stares at her as she blushes since she forgot to tell her about that letter. "Very well, Alice. I have some money saved up to get you a ticket there... I expect to hear news from you today or tomorrow saying if you made it. Understood?"

Alice nods sternly, "Like I would forget! I love you too much and I owe Kevin a reply about when I'll be able to send for him to come too... At least, I hope he can come. I'll be in big trouble if he can't, with myself and him." Emily laughs at the truthful statement before handing her 50 GBP to pay for the ticket. Alice stands and hugs her firmly before Emily snatches her tray.

"You need to get going, Alice. Good luck with your life!" Alice nods before slowly walking out until she was at a bus stop that, luckily, the bus to Charing Cross Road just arrived at it too.

Stepping foreward she asks, "How much to Charing Cross Road?" The man looks at her with a toothy grin.

"Well, if it isn't the renown Potter Girl. It'll be 18 GBP to Charing Cross. I suppose that you are going to the Leaky Cauldron? If so wait until the second stop on that road to get right in front of the place." Alice nods as she pulls out the money and pays. Walking toward the back she sits down as they begin on their way.

About thirty minutes later they arrive at her stop and she gets off, waving at the Bus Driver she steps into the Leaky Cauldron. Walking over to Tom the Bartender she clears her throat. he looks at her as she sneers, "I need in the Alley, if you don't mind." Tom simply nods since he is used to this kind of treatment from his high end clients before stepping around and walking out back with her following him. He opens the 'gate' and she relaxes.

Walking forward through the ocean of people she arrives outside Gringotts. Stepping into line she waits until she is motion forward to one of the goblins. She leans in close to the goblin before speaking Gobbledygook, "Greetings, Honorable Goblin. I believe my account has been withdrawn without my permission since I am missing my key. If you need my identity then lets just say that I am the 'Girl Who Lived' in your tongue since I do not want attention."

The nearby goblins all focus on her as she speaks. "Greetings Honorable Human, I am Adgrat and I believ you are correct when you say that you must not allow others to know who you are. I will be able to direct you to someone who can help you if you so wish."

"I would truly appreciate it, Honorable Goblin Adgrat." Adgrat calls into a side room and another goblin steps out. They whisper to each other rather quickly before Adgrat turns back to Alice.

"Lurnott will be able to take you to an council room for an inheritance test, Mi'lady." Alice nods deeply to him before following Lurnott deep into the offices area. Finally they arrive outside a conference room labeled 'Tests'.

Knocking Lurnott politely whispers to those within. "Someone claiming to be Heiress Potter is within the Hall. She knows Gobbledygook and has manners unlike many other humans."

"Enter girl." Alice cautiously enters and quickly surveys the room. She notices that the goblin behind the desk like table is elderly, and decides to add an honorific.

Bowing deeply at her waist with a curtsy with her tee-shirt she greets him, "Greetings, Honorable Goblin Elder. May your days pass by steadily until the day you meet with Awya." The two goblins that heard nearly jumped out of their skin when the simple human girl mentioned their god. Only one who had records from the goblins themselves ever learned of their God's name.

The elder smiles thoughtfully, "May Awya also grant you many blessings, Honorable and Wise Human Child, I am Bankor. Here is a goblin enchanted blade and a few simple tests that need blood. Unfortunately you will have to slice your palm multiple times. There are seven tests, the inheritance test, abilities test, conquest and willed to test, memory test, blocks test and remover, basic information test, and the test for Ladyship since you are so kind."

Alice carefully cuts her palm once and drips blood onto the first. Giving it to Bankor she waits for him to acknowledge it before continuing the rest in the same step by step approval method. Finally being able to see if she had any family left she finds that she is related to each of the founders, the Black family through her grandmother, and a few other smaller names that gave her more seats on the Wizengamot.

VAULTS:

Potter Vault- Vault Number15: 178,008,779 Galleons, 15 sickles, 18 knuts

Trust Vault- Vault Number687: 168,308 Galleons, 9 sickles, 15 knuts

Evans Vault- Vault Number17: 127,638,473 Galleons, 2 sickles, 16 knuts

Black Vault- Vault Number211: 781,693,736 Galleons, 5 sickles, 12 knuts

Ravenclaw Vault- Vault Number1: 819,363,034 Galleons, 8 sickles, 19 knuts

Slytherin Vault- Vault Number2: 705,953,600,000 Galleons

Gryffindor Vault- Vault Number3: 387,929,987,000 Galleons

Merlin Vault- Vault Number17: 723,459,270,987 Galleons

She has five Potter seats, four Black Seats, three Gaunt Seats, four Ravenclaw Seats, six Merlin Seats, two Malfoy seats, and ten other seats from various families leaving her with 24 seats of her own. Looking at them she signs her votes page andlists Amelia Bones as the seat's user.

Looking through the Conquest and Willed to test she finds that several more house seats were willed to her and decides to put up a proxy. Thinking fast she chooses Amelia Bones as her stand in since she was already up there with the government. The total amount of seats she has is about twenty seats which can benefit those in need. Sighing at the memory of Susan Bones, one of 'Harry's' old girlfriends she realizes that she can finally be happy since she likes guys, she can now get pregnant and have children! Once she is older of course.

Looking at the memory test there shows a bunch of memory charms were on her that are broken now. then she remembers that she found a secret stash of knowledge withing the chamber of secrets. Fuming at the waste of such good books she hums thoughtfully. "Do I own Hogwarts?" she mumbles.

"Yes, Lady Potter, you own Hogwarts. Do you have any plans for the school to be spoken about with the Director?" Alice shakes her head once she blushes since she hadn't thought she said it out loud.

"You had several blocks upon you that were removed, one of them being a mail repelling charm. Did you authorize it?" Alice fumes, causing her magic to stir angrily. "I will take that as a no. Thankfully the test also lists whom placed the blocks on you and all of them were placed by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore. You can sue him, you know." Alice's features brighten considerably before she coughs lightly to get his attention.

"I will hire you to gather evidence for the next Wizengamot meeting to bring the charges up then by my stand in, Amelia bones. In fact, I didn't even know I was a Witch until yesterday. My family history was hidden from me and I was placed in a Orphanage which might have been abusive toward me. Above that he also appears to be using my Wizengamot seats, whatever they can do. I expect you to cause a great deal of trouble." Bankor laughs gleefully as he pauses.

"Mi'lady, I believe Dumbledore also has your vault key. Do you want a new one?" Alice nods as Lurnott opens the door for her to leave and Bankor laughs even more. Eventually they land in the lobby and Lurnotts walks her over to Griphook, the cart driver. They spoke quietly before Griphook began leading her toward the the first cart. They hope in and begin riding down rather quickly toward a different route then last time.

Eventually they end up in the Alpha Tunnels where the priceless treasures are locked away behind blood wards. Hops off at vault Alpha 1-Gryffindor and obediently smears his blood on the door's Symbol. It begins glowing as the walls slide away from each other. Inside is several cages full of animals, a few trunks and several pieces of furniture.

Walking toward the trunks Alice is happy that Griphook had the decency to follow. "Mi'lady, this iridescent, black trunk has blood wards, and seven compartments. A three Grand Libraries, one smaller Muggle Library, a clothes compartment that is expanded to the max, a secret storage compartment and an ordinary storage compartment. It also shrinks and transfigures itself into a bracelet to wear around your wrist It also can disillusion itself with a mental command if you give it one. Plus there is the added benefit of being able to translocate everything that need into the storage compartment by pressing the button right here."

Alice looks at the trunk and likes it very much so she presses the button and several things begin flying inside. Walking around she begins looking for a familiar to bring with her when she spots what she recognizes as a Elemental Phoenix that is colored like the rainbow. gently opening the cage he is happy that she bonds with him quite quickly.

 **"Greetings, Friend. I am Angelica, as I am a Divine Phoenix known as the Elemental Phoenix. I will be with you until you die of old age or any other means. Be on your guard, Dumb as a Door Nail wishes to use and abuse you until you do exactly what he commands you to. I suggest getting in a marriage contract if possible. With the Malfoys would be best, for once they were considered as Light family members. They betrayed their host family and became known as Mal Foi, or Bad Blood. They have corrected their ways and have been forgiven so please don't judge them."** Alice simply nods as she continues looking around.

She eventually finds a pygmy unicorn and squeals in delight before walking over to him. kneeling next to his cage she stares into his eyes and sees his loneliness. She didn't think there were any more pygmy Unicorns left after she turned 23 years old.

Gently opening the cage the unicorn refuses to come out. Sighing she enters and begins coaxing him out. "Hey, I don't want anyone to hurt you for any reason, I refuse to let such an event happen. I know the Goblins will be able to take care of you and as such I would appreciate it if you came out to go with Griphook and be his companion. I heard the the goblin tribes have another Pygmy Unicorn right now so I want you to have company while you can. You never know, it might be a girl that you can be happy with. Okay?"

The Unicorn slowly stood wobbly and started out of the cage, it was weak for some reason. Alice decides to carry her and gently picks her up before walking over to Griphook and clearing her throat. He turns before chocking on he breath at the sight of the small unicorn, "A Pygmy Unicorn. Please tell me that it is a he, there is four females in the possession of Gringotts but we have no male to re-establish the herd's former size and they are dying from sorrow."

Griphook looks torn as Alice gently urges him to take the small boy. He looks at Alice with fire in his eyes before Alice raises one finger, "Rule one for ownership being passed to you is that he isn't forced to mate with any of them against his will. Rule two is that you groom him everyday and make sure he is very happy. Rule three, you take payment to make sure he has everything he needs. Four, you allow him to wonder when he pleases through the tunnels near your home or his home. Rule Five you accept extra payment to hire people to help you when needed or to provide for your family, preferably both actions are accepted. Rule six, you only focus on Mr. Pygmy here and quit all other responsibilities to care for him. Understood?"

Griphook gently holds the Pygmy as it neighs at him. He looks down in surprise, "He bonded with me... But he rightfully belongs to you! Why give him to me?!" Alice giggles at his freaked out expression.

She looks him in the eye as she answers, "Because I know you are responsible as you are supposed to be. I will even pay higher then usual if you help me find a money pouch that has the largest enlargement on the inside and fill it for me."

Griphook manages to wobble through the area with the Pygmy in his arms until he is near a stack of fancy pouches before gently setting the unicorn down and uses a spell to summon a pouch. Giving it to Alice as he picks up the Pygmy Unicorn again, apparently frightful that he would disappear. "Mi'Lady, it is truly an honor to know you."

Alice sighs as she walks over to the trunk that had closed while she was looking around before turning to look around. "Can you summon Parchment and a Quill with ink? I want to write a missive so we can have Angelica Flame Mr. Pygmy to the other Pygmies should you know where they are and if you let Angelica get the location from your mind." Angelica flames over to the two and looks Griphook in the eye as he summons a crate of decorative parchment from across the room and hands it to her. Thinking of where they keep the magical animals he looks Angelica in the eye and she bobs her head to show she sees the place.

Then he accios quills and several full ink pots to them. Alice quickly signs the note before offering it to Griphook who also signs it and adds an extra note and the parchment is slipped halfway into Angelica's beak as she gently grabs Pygmy's horn and flashes away with him. Placing the new writing equipment into the trunk she shrinks it and wills it into a bracelet and is quite happy when it works. Opening the sack she is happy when Griphook wave his hand and causes the bag to fill to the brim. "Grab another sack and fill it too, that will be for supplies for all of the pygmy unicorns. Also, if there is a Potter Establishment that goblins are able to step onto I want you to make sure that one gets cleaned up and becomes a reservation for endangered magical creature. If possible conduct interviews in several papers world wide to gain attention of those with dying pets. Also, set it up where my trust vault pays for everything and to where you alone can access my other vaults to withdraw money and anything that may be useful in caring for those creatures. Understood?"

Griphook manages to squeak an answer, "I would be honored, would it be fine to have exhibits that are paid for to see the more docile creatures?"

Alice oohs, as she begins thinking. "That sounds fine. Also, it would be good if they have three sections, a view only, a feed from a distance and view only, and a petting, feeding and viewing section. For those who are too valuable like your bonded don't let them be feed nor touched. Things like that should make it easier." Griphook warily saluted her as he accioed another bag and filled it to the brim.

"Grab four more and fill completely them for the exhibits and such." Griphook obeys since it is her money and she is the one who chooses how it is used. After that is done Griphook notices that she is carrying the sack the hard way.

"Mi'Lady, I suggest shrinking it into an acorn size which will cause a chain to appear and to wear it around your neck." Alice obeys and nods to him before going to the exit and adding Griphook to the access blood type and going to the next vault. Smearing more blood on it she watches to see the glorious place to find several books and realizes that it is Ravenclaw's vault. She puts the trunk down and thinks about what she needs carefully wording it so not all of the books fly within. Thankfully when she had the words down the trunk obeyed and grabbed only the basics of what they were learning in school and a few advanced books on her pastlife's studies.

Walking around as the trunk fills she finds a bunch of weaponry and decides to give a few to Griphook. "GRIPHOOK! COME HERE, NOW!" excited at the thought of sharing, which is her favorite past-time she is happy that he scrambles over quickly looking around for danger. "Griphook, In case you did not notice, I love sharing. Now because I love sharing I want you to have several of these weapons of your choice. Doesn't matter what they are as long as you will be able to use them in some way, even if only for status. Go on, don't be shy."

Griphook relaxes once he finds out what she wants before selecting a set of mithril blades, with diamond decor that stored magic within the jewel. Looking around more for actual combat blades he finds a few short-swords, Long-swords, Axes, spears, and even a simple yet giant Dragon-claw, which is the only magic foci tool he can use since it is illegal for Goblins to use wooden wands.

Looking around more she sees several other talons, claws, and teeth of large magical creatures that can be used to create Magic foci for the goblins. "I want you to take the rest of the teeth, claws, and talons to a goblin foci smith to use for whomever needs a foci. Take them as donations to the goblin nation for the continued guarding of my wealth with a steadfast strength. I also want 30% of my interest per whenever it is added to go to buying other things that the goblin nation needs as a whole. 5% more of that Interest will go to you to care for the creatures that you will be directing others to care for. Soon there will be a contract written that will go to Lord Ragnok for approval to be signed by you and edited by either of you except in the case of lowering any moneys. Every month or so there will be a time for additions such as 'extra money going into an account this month of blah for blah-de-da. Understood?"

Griphook looks around for something to put them in before she adds another comment, "You are to also take one trunk from each vault, one is to be used for the Pygmies, another for the recently discussed 30% and another for the management of the exhibit. Then you are to get one from the Gryffindor Vault once we are done getting things and to put your own things within. Understood?" Griphook begins shaking with nerves.

"I... I can't take everything. I am just a lowly goblin, what good does giving me all this do for you?!" Alice sighs since she expected this sooner.

"I am compassionate. I love helping others and most of it will be for charity while the rest of it will to be to preserve dying creatures who need a home to call their own. I love making others happy and don't you dare think for a minute that you don't deserve an of it! You have helped me greatly today, as has several other goblins. Not only that but you are devoted to your jobs which makes you much more better of caring for what I want to happen. Not only that but do you thing that Mr. Pygmy would have bonded to you if you didn't deserve his trust?! Don't break his trust or the Pygmy Unicorns will die out forever! I don't want that and neither do you nor anyone else. Now do Mr. Pygmy a favor and pull yourself together. You are a good person and I know it! So there!"

Alice is huffing and puffing by the time she is done before she decides to add another detail. "Plus with the Dark Lord only without a body because of Horcruxes and me being his granddaughter I can convince him that your people are worth leaving alone if you do this for me. Understood?" Griphook jerks his neck to stare at her in shock before gathering himself for her tasks.

"Please forgive me for breaking your trust. I understand much better now that you are a very loving person. I bet that you are unable to hate anyone if what I see of your aura is true. I accept your offer. Please come back tomorrow and things might be prepared for you to start the contract with our people and I." Alice simply nods knowing it would be the best thing to do at the moment.

"As I did not find it as breaking my trust you are forgiven. But please understand that it is important that your people survive as long as possible. Trust me on that one." Griphook salutes her formally before looking around and grabbing a simple three room trunk. "Stop! Grab the best one, not the closest one. I want it to have enough room for everything and more since I feel it is important to me." Griphook sighs as he looks around and spots a trunk just like the one Alice has which turns into a pocket watch. Gently prodding it he opens it and sighs in relief that it doesn't reject him, it would have if it was bonded. Looking around more he sees three more trunks with six rooms each. Grabbing them he looks at Alice who nods in encouragement. All three of them has the 'self-packing' button so she orders him, "Think of books on dying magical creature races and press the button on one along with any potions for those creatures."

Griphook obeys and two hundred books begin to fly into it as he presses the button on another to pack the remaining teeth, fangs, talons, and claws. However, it also packs a few potions ingredients that were hiding without him noticing. Griphook places his own things into the least special of the other two. "Grab four sacks and fill them to the brim with galleons to put in the trunk with the new goblin owned books. I also expect four of your other bags to go inside. In each vault you shall grab four of the largest on the inside sacks and fill them with galleons to buy what is needed and to pay to host charities for whichever causes catch your interests."

Griphook sighs and accios four sacks from this vault before reluctantly filling them with galleons. Once both trunks are finished he places the eight sacks within the book trunk and puts one inside another until he just has one trunk.

Going to the entry they set the blood wards to allow him inside before going to Vault three. This vault had many cooking supplies, recipe books to feed different magical creatures and even a few odds and ends. "Griphook, open the care of creatures trunk and press the button while thinking of nutritious foods for the endangered magical creatures and such. Also, take several cooking supplies in the donations to Gringotts trunk to either be distributed or to be sold to the highest bidder as one of Hufflepuff's real tools. Do the same to the pottery in the Gryffindor vault but make those be split between being sold and given to goblins directly in half unless any goblins have high need of pottery."

Griphook obeys and Alice follows his example and wills for recipe books that can be used by the teachers of the school to be put into her trunk. Several different exotic books fly into the trunk into the second library to be donated to the school. Thinking again she wills some cooking utensils that can be used in either class to fly into the trunk and it obeys. Looking around for Griphook she finds him looking at the sacks and carefully picking four of them. "If you think you have enough money half the amount of sacks fro the rest of the vaults." Griphook happily obeys her and they go back to their trunks to find both are done.

Exiting and adding him to the wards for a third time she walks over to the next vaults and places her hand on the vault's symbol. Slytherin's vault opens willingly and she begins the process again and the goblin pushes his own trunk's buttons to cause several potions to fly toward him. She wills for thirty of each medical potion to fly into her trunk along with fifty of each potion ingredient unless there is less while also thinking of potions books to donate to the school. Everything goes into the correct compartment as she wonders around. She finds something akin to a photo-booth and goes inside accidentally pressing a button.

Several tape measure pop out and measure her in every place similar to how Olivander's did before there was a ding you would expect from a microwave oven. it was at this point several things happened. One, the compartment expanded. Two, the new space was filled with clothes for everyday wear in several colors, not just silver and green. Three, muggle clothes of the modern day appeared in a style she normally wore but in antique materials. And four, a instruction book appeared in fron of her on it's own podium. Looking around she finds that the clothes are something that she will wear and goes and gets her trunk before packing all the clothes within. The was slightly embarrassed to find it created her underclothes as well.

After that was done she skimmed the first chapter of the book which told her several basic things. The book could be removed without consequences and that the 'instant seamstress' could shrink into a box to be carried while it stores hundreds of bolts of cloth. She steps outside with the book and finding the switch she presses it causing it to shrink into a very small pocket sized pox. It was about an 1.5 inch cube. Putting it in her pocket after putting the trunk on her wrist she looks around to find Griphook at the entry with a royal goblin she recognized as Lord Ragnok .

"Greetings, Honorable Goblin Lord Ragnok. I believe you are here for a reason?" Ragnok turns to look a her and curtly nods.

"We heard that you gave him a Pygmy Unicorn to care for. Why?" Alice could see the jealousy and answer with a honest smile.

"Because the Pygmy Unicorn liked him, and the goblins are the ones that has the breeding Pygmies as far as I know. Plus he, as every other goblin has, has been excelling in his job of keeping my wealth safe. Also, I decided to give him gifts for the goblin nation as a whole for such good work. He will be able to show you latter if you wish." Ragnok simply sees the truth and knowing the unicorn might never like him he accepts it as the truth.

"Very well, Mi'lady. I believe it is time to exit these tunnels since they randomly shift their positions to confuse intruders." Alice simply nods and the three of them get on the cart and ride back to the surface and arrive moments before the tunnels shift.


	2. Business Ideas and Dobby

_Just a few reminders for my own sake. Also, I stayed up all night typing the previous chapter. Now I expect that there should be reviews by the time I am finished with this chapter so If there is anything I like and will definitely add them at the bottom while also replying to the reviewer via PM or (if they are a guest) on my profile page which will be kept there until the third chapter afterward arrives. Now I mentioned my 'Personal Writing rules' in the last chapter and got to thinking about it and I did post them on my profile page. My word goal of this chapter is 5151_

 _NOTICE: IF YOU WANT TO DO A STORY SIMILAR GO AHEAD SINCE I OFTEN FORGET ABOUT STORIES EVERY NOW AND THEN GOOD LUCK AND HAVE A GOOD DAY!_

 _Writer's Reminder: Alice Atara Belinda Dominique Erica Margarette Renee Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin_

Sighing as she exited the bank with Angelica on her shoulder she is happy with the surprised looks she gets from everyone. Looking around for Ollivander's she somehow finds it through the throng of people just after the Malfoy family enters, at this point she is glad she changed into one of her wizarding outfits before leaving the bank. Looking at the cautiously she see that Lucius has noticed her and her outfit fitting for nobles as himself. "Who might you be, girl?"

Alice sneers, "I am Alice Atara Belinda Dominique Erica Margarette Renee Potter. Why I have such a long name I have no idea. But that is what the Goblins told me my full name was." Draco notices her now and stares at her for some reason until she realizes he is a male Veela whose inner bird choose her as his mate. Interesting. "Are you a Veela?"

Draco blushes as he realizes he had been staring devotedly at her. Turning away with his blush getting worse Lucius answers for him. "Yes he is, this is Draco Scorpius Malfoy. You are not betrothed to another, are you?"

"Not as far as I am aware seeing as I am my own guardian. If there was any contract it should be broken by the fact that Draco's birdy likes me so much. I am going to be going to Spectrum Academy to learn magic, it has a wider selection of studies and they allow usage of time turners to complete as many classes as I like." Alice made sure to sound like she was bragging boastfully. Draco turned to her in a heartbeat.

"That is where I am going too, i am going mostly for the lessons on Veela Alure Control." They began chatting about classes as Olivander began bringing up many wands for Draco to try. eventually he got a Hawthorn and Unicorn Hair, 10 inches wand that is springy. Alice steps up and they began the same process until her wand shows up, with an extra two cores.

"Interesting, each of those cores had a twin among the death eater's ranks. Unicorn hair fro Lucius Malfoy here, Dragon Heartstring for Belletrix Lestrange, and Phoenix Tail Feather for... the Dark Lord himself. However I must consider all aspects of each core, yes.. strange indeed. The owners of Dragon Heartstring individuals are often Clever, Inventive, and Creative which seems to be the main aspects this string wants. While the owners of Phoenix Tail Feathered wands are often Powerful, Skilled, Intelligent, and Modest, which this wood amplifies. And lastly, Unicorn Hair is for the Pure of Heart, the Physically Strong and Imposing, and who has Consideration of Others to be a good attribute." The two Malfoys look at Alice appraisingly.

"Not only that but there is what the cores themselves have! Unicorn Hair has consistent magic, the least fluctuations or blockages, and are the most loyal of wands to their first owner. The Phoenix Tail Feather is capable of the widest range of magic and is the most initiative which means it might protect you on its own without you casting a spell. the Dragon Heartstring is the most powerful, allows you to learn more quickly, and is capable of the most flamboyant or fancy spells. But once more that is not all!" The wand maker begins to go into a frenzy of excitement.

"The wood is Poplar which favors the people with integrity. Poplar is good to rely on, has consistent power, strong power, and uniform power. It enhances the aspects of each of the cores perfectly even though it was an experimental case from my younger days! It has a rather long length at 13.25 inches, which could mean she will taller then those at her age once she is an adult or that she has a good heart, which was pointed out by the Unicorn Hair. It is also nicely supple without over doing it which means she can adapt, contort, and empathize with others. Mr. Malfoy Jr., you are one lucky lad." Then he pauses and looks at it again.

"Yes, quite curious... normally when people have a brother or sister wand core they are entwined in some way. Now I have another puzzle to solve!" Alice frowns in worry.

"As long as you swear not to tell anyone you may discover all you wish since I already now all of the connections now." Olivander obeys and wonders toward the back before she turns to the other two and smiling, "I want oaths of secrecy from both of you, now." They obey since they know she is going to be family, though she is already due to having a Black for a Grandmother.

"Good, I am connected to Lucius Malfoy through his son, whom I will marry. I am connected to Belletrix through my Grandmother, who was a Black. AND I am connected to the Dark Lord through him being my mother's father according to my basic family test I received at Gringotts. The only person you are allowed to tell it the Dark Lord upon the time he comes back since he made Horcruxes. If you behave I will tell him to spare you for being disloyal since your son is my fiance." The two Malfoys are very pale at the news though they reply with the standard and correct titles.

"Good, now me and Angelica are on our way to Flourish and Blotts to get books on Arithmancy, Runes, and other advanced studies since I already know most of it. Also, I'm going to go buy a house elf named Dobby from someone. I believe he is disloyal since he actually visited me but I don't now where to find him. He told me that he was my biggest fan and as such I am willing to pay triple the standard price just to get the cute guy." Lucius seen a deal and fell into step beside her with draco behind him.

"Well I didn't know my elf was bothering you, my sincerest apologies." He said as he began planing on how to get that much money for new elves.

Turning toward him with a look of delight she gushes, "Really?! My day just gets better and better. I'll pay you 1000 galleons for him. he was such a doll." They two Malfoys splutter at the price since it is more like ten times the price of an elf.

Lucius Malfoy quickly called, "Dobby!" The elf appeared in front of them with slight fear in his eyes.

"What can Dobby be's doing for Master?" Lucius ignored his words.

"There you are Dobby! My name is Alice Potter and I am buying you from the Malfoys. Lets go to the bank to get things settled!" She began toward Gringotts and arrive rather quickly in front of a goblin teller since it was lunch time. "Greetings, Honorable Goblin. Please speak English" The goblin nods to her respectfully.

"Greetings, Lady. What may I do for you?" He tries to smile in a friendly way.

"I need for 1000 galleons to be transfered from the Potter account to the Malfoy acount for the buying of Dobby the house elf since I want the guy so much." Alice says quite pleasantly. The goblin simply nods before offering a parchment to be signed and she signs it allowing the transfer. The transfer was easy and once it was done Alice and Dobby began going to Flourish and Blotts. She bought several books and carefully put them in her library. Thinking she did good she begins toward the Leaky Cauldron with Dobby and goes upstairs after booking a room.

Thankfully the room came with food for both of them so they were both happy on that front. "Dobby, I want you to help me when needed. I also want you to know that you are not to do all of the cleaning in anyway without my help or my permission. Understood?" Dobby nods silently as he bounces in his seat with excitement. "Good, I also need you to do me a quick favor. I want to push my protection onto a muggle boy, he is four years old and will be a handful. Will you be able to tell him no when needed and care for him above all else?"

Dobby nods again since he doesn't trust himself to talk with a straight face. Alice pauses, "Now I will have a few rules fro you being me house elf and I will cry in depression if you don't obey. Are you ready to hear them." Alice has a very serious face on to try to convince him that she would cry.

Dobby almost panics, "Dobby mustn't make Dobby's hero cry! Dobby will obey every word, even if Dobby doesn't like it. Dobby is ready to hear and obey!" Alice smiles as she pats his head affectionately.

"Thank you for hearing me out and understanding. Now since you cannot be given clothes and that you are wearing is very bad I will provide you with money to either gather material to make a uniform or provide you with a uniform that is mine. The uniform is going to be a butler's outfit. Which do you prefer? A working potter owned Uniform to Borrow or money to knit?" Dobby fidgets nervously.

Dobby tries to talk but he is too shocked to speak. "Dobby doesn't need anything so special. Dobby doesn't deserve-" Alice raises a hind before pulling out her wand and tightly warding the room with a future language so it is not able to be un-done.

"Dobby, I am about to tell you something and I want an oath of secrecy from you." Dobby quickly bobs in delight at being given such an honor.

"Dobby, the house elf of Alice Atara Belinda Dominique Erica Margarette Renee Potter-Gryffindor and previous elf of Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, swear to keep all secrets that Master Alice Atara Belinda Dominique Erica Margarette Renee Potter-Gryffindor tells Dobby and swear not to tell anyone without explicit permission from said Master of Dobby. So mote it be!" Dobby ends up with a strait face and waits eagerly to hear.

"Dobby, I have the memories of my future self. Not only that but when I was captured by a dark family you died rescuing me. you know as well as I do that you would give your life to protect me and so do I." Dobby gapes at him before realizing why he gets such a special treat. "I am also sorry to say that I discovered that I was Voldemort's Granddaughter and that my magic was killing me fro retribution of my family head." Dobby wails at the news.

"Dobby, I will not hurt you, do not cry. I also swear to you that I will protect you with everything I have because I already love you like family I cannot express how fond of you I am. Do you think you are worthy now?" Dobby silently nods.

"Yes, ma'm. Dobby does love Alice, he will obey since Alice also loves Dobby. Dobby... will borrow the clothes please." Alice smiles widely.

Patting his head affectionately she continues. "Now I am done telling secrets for now. Next, I expect you to take care of yourself and eat three meals a day. I won't take no for an answer. I expect you to know appropriate meal sizes and eat accordingly. Understand so far?" Dobby nods enthusiastically.

"I will also be asked for permission to be punished and for the punishments. You are not to do so yourself without my explicit permission. Ignore everyone else if they order such. Other then that you are to have a hobby that will bring me money, such as running a restaurant with my favorite foods with the help of a few other house elves. Okay?" Dobby nods again.

Dobby looks at her questioningly, "What is Alice's favorite foods?" Alice smiles at him as she giggles.

"You will only find out if you start a restaurant." Dobby huffs at her before telling her something.

"Dobby loves to cook so Dobby will start a restaurant. Dobby enjoys cooking very much since it calms Dobby." Alice looks at him knowing he was telling the truth.

Alice gives Dobby a bright smile, "Good, I feel the same way. Now I'll write down my list after we get the restaurant prepared and we will go from there. But first I want you to deliver a letter for me to a man named Remus John Lupin." Dobby nods enthusiastically as Alice walks over to her trunk and pulls out ten sheets of parchment, an automatic quill and an inkpot.

Setting the parchment on the desk and placing the tip of the quill at the top of the parchment with the inkpot to the side she releases it causing it to 'look' at her, "Dear Remus John Lupin, or Moony the Marauder." the quill dips into the ink before it begins writing on the first page. "I may not know you very well but my godfather and my parents did so I have decided to contact you to get help for a set of projects I have."

The quill is working furiously in a neat, flowing script. "I am new to the magical world and I have been doing research into further education and what I have found is very lacking. I know that you are the brain behind the Marauders so I want to ask if you would become the brains behind a charity I want to start."

Alice pauses so the quill can catch up. A few moments later it looks at her again and she continues, "I found out about House Elves and how many are abused and was wondering if you would be willing to help me start an organization to rescue house elves from abusive owners. I know that house elves need a bond to survive so the Organization will also need magically powerful people to support the elves. I don't know what elves are exactly able to do but I do know they clean and cook so I was thinking about having a maid service full of house elves and a few restaurants full of house elves with each area being organized by one of the elves' hosts."

The quill appears surprised and looks at her before flying over and 'hugging' her wrist before continuing to write. "I know it may come as a surprise to be contacted by me out of the blue but I don't have many who actually care about me for who I am and I am hoping that you might see me as one of your cubs if you have a family. If you do have a family then they may also be included in the organization's staff. I want you to help me with other things too. I want to meet with you as soon as possible. If you wish to contact me see a man named Matthew Bones who is the Headmaster of the Spectrum Academy of Magic."

The quill continued as fast and neat it could as Alice paused again. Finally, after a few moments it looks at her to continue again. "I know you are probably in shock but I refuse to go to the school of a man who placed several blocks on me without my permission, who sealed my parent's will which had evidence against their secret keeper, and who placed me in a highly abusive home. I don'twant this news going to anyone else so please do not share any of the news within this letter with anyone, specifically A. P. W. B. Dumbledore. I also want to talk to you about my parents. After I write this I am going to go to the bank and tell them that you have full access to the Potter account's funds and any of the resources from any and all of my vaults that I own."

The quill almost missed a stroke with the news it heard which proved Alice's thoughts that they did have a mind. "Also, if you want to send me a direct letter call Dobby, who is the elf who delivers this letter to you. I also want you to know that Dobby has saved my life once already and because of that and him being one of my biggest fans he is to be trusted with everything. If you wish to help me I would sorely appreciate it due to my lack of knowledge. I will also set aside an account with 500,000 galleons to loan to the Organization that I want you to start that will be in your name alone. I don't care what you use it for but do try to help the elves with it. Besides the organization I will set up an account with at least 30,000 galleons to provide for you and your needs seeing as my father seen you as a brother which makes you my uncle. Please respond soon, Uncle Moony. Love, Alice Atara Belinda Dominique Erica Margarette Renee Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Emry. PS. I will still own all of the elves but I will not be working with them. I will also have Dobby use an automatic quill to list everything that an elf may be able to do with the proper training. Also, please send a quick reply by Dobby to confirm that you received my letter, thanks."

The quill continued scribbling before it went to the next page and waited. Turning to Dobby who looks tearfully happy she gently wipes his tears away. "Dobby, this job is very important. You need to try to think of everything that an elf can do, I don't care if elves are not normally allowed to do it by their masters since I will make sure that each of them are allowed to use everything they are able to within the law's limits. Okay?" Dobby tearfully nods as he begins to reign in his control. "Good, when the quill is finished writing everything you tell it I also want you to use your magic to dry the ink, place the letters in group and to deliver those papers to Remus. Understood?" Dobby salutes her in a serious manner before listing the things he can do to the quill and going from there.

Alice Quietly whispers in Dobby's ear, "I'm going to the bank." Which earns a nod and a cheerful wave as she exits the room and locks it. Walking downstairs she goes to the bank and enters before calmly waiting in line. After a while she is in front of the teller and speaks to him. "Hello, Honorable Goblin. I am here to speak with the Potter Accountant, please." The goblin looks at her at the name before grining like a loon.

"I would be honored to help such a polite young lady. Kurgoff! Take Lady Potter to see Bankor." Kurgoff scampers out of one of the halls and motions for her to follow him. Alice obediently trails behind him until they arrive outside a door with each of her family names on it. She sweat-drops as she enters the room.

Bankor is sitting behind the desk with a business face on. "Lady Alice, how nice to see you for the second day in a row. I assume you are here for a reason?"

Alice has the decency to blush as she sits down. "Yes I am here for a reason. I found out about a man named Remus John Lupin and discovered he was my father's friend in school. Is there any way to transfer 500,000 galleons into an account in both his name and my name? Also, I want to place 30,000 galleons directly into his account that is for him and his family."

Bankor quickly pulls out a few parchments and signs one of them before filing it out. Then he gives it to her and she reads it before signing it.


	3. Characters Needed

Hello People Of Earth!

I know I've update twice in one week which has never happened before but I actually have a reason to updatea third time. I know that many of you wish that you were in the world of Harry Potter so I decided to ask 'what wizard would you be?' Your responses will be characters in my story and I will give credit to everyone who posts a review or who responds by PM. Also, You Cannot Use Your Real Name for your character's name. i hope that you wouldn't use your real age either since most of us HP fans are not in the age to go to school. I will be creating the staff for the school but all of you will be helping me with the students. Also, Bellow is a bsic format that I want you to use if you do submit a character.

.

.

.

-FORMAT-

Name: as said

Student Gender: as said

Background:what type of family they have and if they are halfblood, pureblood, ect.

Personality: as said

Cultural Background: this doesn't have to be filled out but I would be nice to know if they are asian so I now what type of food they prefer as each region of the world has different types of food and such.

Year/Age: as said but both.

Favorite Subject: as said

Worst Subject: as said

Professional Goal: now this doesn't have to be filled out but I would like to have something here, even if it is a 'death eater' or a mediwitch.

Wand: this is the start for the next three

Length: as said, read Pottermore wikia if you don't understand or need help

Wood: as said, read Pottermore wikia if you don't understand or need help

Core: as said, read Pottermre wikia if you don't understand or need help

Favored Spell: this can also be found on Pottermore wikia, if you want you could also create your own spell as long as you tell us it's effects and usage

Familiar: this means the animal pet the student has.

Unique: this means any unique abilities to be considered. Be aware that I may refuse an ability but this means things like animagus, parseltongue, and were-animal, each chacater only has one special ability only so don't over do it.


End file.
